


First Sight

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Hux watches Kylo over the surveillance system





	First Sight

Hux had noticed the Snoke’s new apprentice, moving like an angry shadow through the halls of the Finalizer. He wasn’t yet sure what he thought of him, but he did know he didn’t like the competition.

He often watched him on the holocameras to get a better idea of who he was. Not that told him much, other than that he was dangerous with his lightsaber. 

Ren also seemed to be impetuous, which would be something that Hux would exploit if needed. Now though, he seemed concentrated. As Hux watched him go through another training drill, he moved as if every move was already planned. 

Hux sat back in his chair, and chewed on his lower lip.

Kylo Ren cut a good image, his black robes swirling around him. The training droids were not even able to keep up with him with their blaster fire. Hux had never really seen anything like it. He had had to slow down the images to be able to see Ren’s blurred movements. 

Hux thought about introducing himself, seeing if Ren was as intelligent as he was quick. 

One of the shots managed to get through and hit him in the shoulder. In a flash Ren threw out his hand and the droids came crashing down. It was a move that look inspired by true anger. 

Hux tilted his head as he watched the black figure take off his helmet, his back was turned to the camera, and Hux made a note to put another one in on the other side. It was frustrating to watch Ren removing his clothing piece by piece and yet not really seeing what he wanted to. 

From the back he could see his hair was long and dark, and his back was well muscled. 

Hux was already imagining how his face would look, if he would be heavily scarred as Snoke was. Hux leaned forward even though it didn’t give him a better view. 

He could see Ren touching the wound and then finally he turned. 

Hux let out a hushed breath, and spoke to the holoprojection. 

“Thank you for making up my mind for me.”

He would definitely going to introduce himself to Snoke’s new apprentice.


End file.
